


what jealousy makes

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, rocky has his hands full, rocky having no clue, sanha being a petty baby, sanha being jealous, sanha is just one giant baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha's jealousy took over and instead of straightening things out, it took on a petty turn.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	what jealousy makes

**Author's Note:**

> non proofread

The early summer breeze blew by, the calm waves of the sea hitting the sands. The silence of the beachfront, void of any other human beings except for one.

Sanha was up early, a rare case for a sleepyhead like him – though he could never beat his Bin hyung for the number one spot. He was languidly laid over the lounge chairs, his view of the rising sun clear in the horizon. In the early morning, it was a little chilly and so he was wrapped up in his hoodie over his swimming clothes which consisted of his water leggings, shorts, shirt and rashguard. It was silly but he’d rather not tan, since he also burns easily and maybe because bugs like him too much – he shuddered at the memory of law of the jungle days. He felt his phone buzz on the table beside him, and he groaned stretching his arm; he knew who would be texting him at this ungodly hour, though he remembered home was an hour ahead of where he was at the moment. 

> _ Sanha. _

One word, not even a good morning or a hello. He scoffed, it had been like that for the past few days. Though it started off as greetings and questions of what he was doing that day, until it escalated to ‘what did I do wrong’ until it reached to just one word. His name. The younger knew, it was a warning as well. But he ignored that. As usual. 

He swiped over the kakaotalk notifications and placed his phone back down, before it buzzed again. 

“Ugh, seriously?” He grumbled, taking back his phone and looking again. This time, his face brightened seeing it was his Jin Jin hyung.

> _ slow turtle hyung: is captain Ddana enjoying the beach? _

Not a moment later, another message came through.

> _ Bin hyung: bring me crabs...you crab. _

Sanha giggled and his fingers worked over the keyboard.

> _ Ddana: i’m waiting for the sunrise by the beach *insert photo* _
> 
> _ Ddana: the crabs are all gone :p _
> 
> _ pig hyung: hey hey, so early let me sleep _
> 
> _ minion hyung: sunset here for me *insert photo* _
> 
> _ Ddana: hyung, why did you reply if you want to sleep, idiot _
> 
> _ Ddana: wah, hyung that’s so pretty, I wanna go _

Before he knew it, he was replying back and forth with his hyungs until…

> _ donotreply: sanha, text me. _

Sanha frowned, and the pettiness in him still brewing.

> _ Ddana: got to go, sun is rising _

With that, he turned off his notifications and looked back at the beach. The sun wasn’t rising.

* * *

“Why are you not talking to your boy?” Junha spoke as they ate some seafood for a late lunch. His other brother and parents were finished earlier and were back in their hotel room, getting ready for their afternoon swim. It was said right after Sanha’s phone buzzed again, showing just who was interrupting his lunchtime.

“Pshh.” He scoffed in reply. “Do I always have to?”

His oldest brother leaned back in his chair and deadpanned. “You don’t _ have _ to, but you _ always _ do.” Sanha brightened pink. “Though, I noticed you haven’t lately. So I’m assuming something happened. What did you do?”

Sanha spluttered. “Ya, I’m your brother, shouldn’t you ask what _ he _ did?”

Junha chuckled. “Rocky is probably the softest person to you. If something happened, it’s definitely because you did something.”

Sanha huffed and pouted. “Thanks for the love. But you’re wrong, this time _ he _ did something.”

Junha raised his eyebrows. “If you say so.”

“You’re not even going to ask?!”

Junha shrugged before scooping another spoonful of rice. “I trust Rocky.”

Sanha looked at him in disbelief, before grumbling to himself.

Okay, maybe in a way his brother was right. It’s usually Sanha who was at fault. But he won’t acknowledge it this time. 

So what exactly made Sanha ignore his boyfriend? Honestly, when he thought about it, it was such a petty thing, and now he just felt guilty. But he need to stand by on what he started. 

It started all because Rocky didn’t tell him of his trip to China. Well, he _ did _ but he didn’t say anything about a so-called _ best friend _ he was meeting with. Okay, maybe it was Sanha being jealous but hello, who wouldn’t when the first time you heard about this _ best friend _ was through social media! Even his hyungs knew about the guy, but he didn’t! There was never once that Rocky even mentioned a _ Muti _. So, being stingy about it, he didn’t tell Rocky of his trip to Cebu with his family when the other came back from his vacation. It was only a day before he had to leave and he told his hyungs to keep quiet about it (really he had to bribe them with food). So when Rocky came back, he made sure he wasn’t home and ignored his messages before he had to go on his own family vacation. Since then, Rocky had been trying to call and text him but he never responded. Though they had their group chat, he wouldn’t reply to him there either and if Rocky came in, he made an excuse to leave. 

Sanha knew he was being petty, but it was too late to turn back. 

Now, he only had a couple of days till he goes back home, and he dreaded what would be receiving him when he does.

* * *

“Bye, my son. Thank you for giving us a vacation with you.” His mom reached up and squeezed his cheeks. “Take care always okay? Make sure you give the boys my love and the souvenirs. Understand?” 

Sanha nodded his head, voice coming out in gibber with his mom’s hands still mushing his face. “YeshEomma.”

They were at the private arrival area, where his manager was waiting for him with two cars, one for his family and one for him. They were going home while he went back to the dorm.

“Be good, don’t let Jin Jin scold you too much okay? Let him have some slack.” His father said, ruffling his hair before going to his manager to talk briefly.

“Bye bye, see you later loser.” Jeha jokingly said, patting his back before grabbing their things and loading it into the car. Sanha stuck out his tongue, well as much as he could while his mom kept babying him.

“Eomma!” He whined, before he got down for a hug from his mom.

“Okay, okay. Take care my _ aegi _.” Then she went and left Sanha with Junha.

“You going to talk to him?” Junha asked as Sanha watched his parents and older brother catch up with his manager.

Sanha sighed. “Well, it’s not like I have a choice.”

“I still wonder what Rocky sees in you.”

Sanha glared. “Who’s brother are you?”

“Yours.” Junha winked before he left Sanha alone with his luggages.

Sanha shook his head. He knew the members got along well with his brothers, Rocky more so when they got together, but that was just too much. But it made him think. What did Rocky see in him? All he was, was an easily jealous boy who was petty and acted like a child. Whatever was waiting for him at home, he was dreading the worst case scenario.

* * *

“Did you enjoy your trip? It’s been a long time huh?” Noh Taeyoon, Astro’s manager and seventh member, asked as he drove Sanha home. He also just got back from Italy with Eunwoo the other day, and though Sanha insisted he could get to the dorm just fine, all his manager said was, ‘_ You’re our youngest, I worry.’ _ So he let it be.

“Yeah, hyung, it was good. I ate lots of seafood and the crabs! I even got to wear the crab hat.” Sanha giggled, wanting one for himself. He should go through the stash of hats his fans gave him, maybe there was a crab one somewhere, if not, he’ll buy one or ask one of the hyungs to buy him one.

His manager cleared his throat and Sanha looked to see and groaned at the look on his manager’s face. _ Oh no. _ “I heard from a certain little cow that a chick and a wolf are not getting along?”

Sanha would laugh at the use of animal nicknames except he was trying not to curse his Eunwoo hyung and his big fat mouth. “Oh?”

“It’s rare, you guys never fight. Some spats maybe but usually doesn’t last for five minutes, give or take. So...tell me what happened?”

“Aish, hyung! It’s nothing. Eunwoo hyung is such a gossip.” Sanha whined.

Taeyoon chuckled. “Hey, it’s not everyday that _ the _ Rocky and Sanha have a fight. It’s a gossip matter!”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Please.” Sanha begged with his puppy eyes, one he uses every time to get out of situations and it _ always _ worked. He fist bumped in his head when his manager just sighed and nodded.

“Okay, but I’m warning you, you might have a welcome committee.”

Sanha groaned, he knew he was going to regret it. Karma’s a bitch.

•••

As soon as he got dropped off, he received a message from their leader.

> _ slow turtle hyung: We never said anything, but I’m sick of a sulking, ticking time bomb. You’ve got the dorm for the night. FIX IT. _

Sanha could scream but because they _ do _ have neighbors, he refrained and instead put in their keycode and entered their dorm. He brought his luggages in, hyperaware of the looming silence that greeted him. He knew Rocky was home, though he didn’t know if Rocky knew he was arriving today; considering the lack of _ welcome committee _ as his manager said. But if he said that, Rocky was definitely home.

Right then, he wished he didn’t share a room with anyone, as he lugged his suitcase towards his shared room with Rocky and MJ. He opened the door slowly, noting MJ’s empty bed then his boyfriend’s form covered in blankets; he could see though that he wasn’t sleeping, the small light through the blanket indicating he was probably using his phone. Instead of rolling his luggage in, he hefted it in his arms and silently placed it near their wardrobe dresser. He inhaled and gathered his wits.

“I’m home.” Sanha softly muttered, standing near Rocky’s bed. The movement under the blankets froze; for a while, Sanha thought he would be ignored with how long the silence lasted but eventually, Rocky uncovered himself and sat up.

Sanha winced at the blank look he received, fidgeting with his fingers as his boyfriend’s eyes scanned him from head to toe; even with his coat and sweater on, he felt naked.

“You’re home.” It was stated blankly. “You’re home.” Rocky repeated, and slowly the blank look made way for silent fuming. Sanha rarely ever seen Rocky angry or mad; the only times when he couldn’t get the choreography right or he was at his wit’s end on making lyrics. But this, it was directed at him. Though underneath the anger was hurt, and that was what Sanha hit the most.

“Hyuk–”

Rocky shook his head and laugh, though there was no hint of humour. “After days of silence on your end, that’s the first thing you say to me?” Rocky stood up, bare feet touching the ground and looking up at Sanha; even with their height difference, Sanha had never felt so small right then. “You know how worried I was? The first night I came home, you weren’t there and you wouldn’t answer any of my messages. Then I find out two days later that you went on a _ vacation _ with your family, and you didn’t even tell me. I had to bribe the hyungs for them to tell me, and what really hurt was knowing you told them not to say anything to me. Then, blow after blow, you kept ignoring my messages and replied only to them. You know how much that hurt Sanha? I couldn’t even sleep. All I kept thinking was, did I do something wrong? And now, you’re standing there, after weeks of _ nothing _ , and all you say is _ I’m home _.”

With each word, Rocky kept coming close until he stood toe to toe. Sanha bowed his head, feeling guiltier and guiltier. He was such a bad boyfriend. So selfish. “I’m sorry.”

“Sanha, please, just tell me. Did _ I _ do something wrong?” The despair in his voice made Sanha bow his head even more, tears ready to fall anytime soon.

He shook his head. “You didn’t.”

Silence. Then. “What happened then? Excuse me for being confused as fuck on as to why my own boyfriend was avoiding me and I couldn’t do anything because he was in a different country!”

“I WAS JEALOUS OKAY!” He shouted unexpectedly that it made Rocky step back and look at him in disbelief and shock. He looked down to avoid Rocky’s eyes, fingers fidgeting with his coat. “I was jealous when you went to China and met with that guy. You never even told me about him. Then I see you getting cozy and stuff. So I was fueled with my jealousy and reacted without thought. It was petty and stingy of me. But I was too ashamed and guilty for treating you that way, I didn’t know what to say to you. I thought it would be better to just...say it in person. And here we are.” As he spoke, his voice got quieter and quieter until he finished with a mere whisper.

Sanha squeezed his eye shut, wanting to hide and cry. When he spoke out loud, he just realized how ridiculous he sounded and acted. At this point, Rocky should just break up with him. He doesn’t deserve someone as childish as Sanha. 

“Baby…” his cheeks were grabbed with two hands, his eyes slowly meeting Rocky’s own. The anger and hurt were gone, replaced with sadness and somehow mirth all in one. “You were jealous?” When Sanha only nodded, Rocky chuckled making Sanha frown. He felt like was being laughed at. “I’m sorry you even felt that way. But I did tell you about him, baby. If you can recall, I was telling you about going on a trip with my best friend a while back.”

Sanha’s forehead wrinkled, thinking hard before he slumped and he could have smacked himself. “I thought you were talking about Chani.”

Rocky shook his head, leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. “No. I guess you were only hearing me, not _ listening _.”

“I’m sorry!” Sanha whined leaning down and thumping his head against Rocky’s shoulder. “I’m an idiot. I won’t blame you if you break up with me–”

Rocky lifted his head away and he frowned. “Hey, I would _ never _ break up with you. But next time, please just talk this out with me? We could have cleared this up way earlier, huh?”

Sanha nodded and Rocky sighed. “Promise.”

“Sanha...I love you. There would be no one else for me, ever. You should know this. Okay?” 

“I love you too.” Sanha murmured, feeling so guilty still. He made a big fuss out of nothing but sheer stupidity. “I shouldn’t have been jealous.”

“It’s okay to be jealous sometimes, but next time, don’t ignore me? You have no idea how much that hurt me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m _ really _ sorry.” Sanha whimpered, leaning into Rocky’s hands. 

Rocky suddenly smirked and Sanha was scared of what that meant.

“I know you are. But that doesn’t mean you’ll go unpunished. You made me worry and you ignored all communications with me. You deserve some punishing, don’t you?” Rocky’s finger went to Sanha’s lips. The air suddenly went from warm to sensual chilling. 

“Yes…” Sanha’s eyes closed.

“It’s a good thing we got the dorm to ourselves. You can be as loud as you want.”

Sanha’s eyes snapped open and he shuddered at the look Rocky gave him. He knew he was in for a ride.

* * *

“H-HYUK! I’M S–” Sanha choked on a sob, “PLEASE!”

For the past hour, Rocky had delivered his punishment. He was stripped and spread out for Rocky to ogle and do with him as he pleased. He was tortured slowly and carefully. The touches left a trail of fire, sending his aching member to painful pleasure. He wasn’t allowed to come, and Rocky made that clear with the ring he put on him. The punishment started off with teasing his nipples until he couldn’t be sure whether to move closer to Rocky’s mouth or away from it. Next was his hardened member, the warmth from the mouth enclosing him; he could barely think straight and when he thought he was about to release, Rocky had pulled off with a pop and enclosed his member with the cockring. He was then prepped and teased, fingers jabbing at his prostate at incredible speed, and when he thought he could finally get what he wanted, finally get Rocky’s member in him; fingers pulled out, getting him off his high before the cycle continued. 

Now Rocky had positioned him on top, with the rapper laying down on the bed and Sanha over him. Sanha was sat on Rocky’s own hardened member but the older didn’t let him out it inside him. Instead, he slid Sanha back and forth, the tip teasing his hole as his other hand continued to torture Sanha’s cock with pulls; fast and slow, fast and slow. 

“Hmm...you like that don’t you baby?” Sanha had his eyes closed, but if he could see, he knew there was a smirk headed his way. With his position, with the overstimulation; he wondered how he was able to sit up, but he wanted to come so badly, that all he could do was follow and desperately try to get off from the multitude of sensations running through his body. “Do you want it in?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted, hips moving faster with the help of the older’s hands. Each time he moved forward, the hand on his cock also moved in tandem, add the fact that the older’s member was rubbing against his sensitive rim; it was all Sanha could do before he’d arched over with dry orgasms, not really having what he needed. “Please, hyuk, please.” He was babbling nonsense, but all he wanted was something in him, something he needed for so long.

“Did you learn your lesson?” He nodded so fast and he dropped forward when Rocky released his cock, tiredness almost consuming him. “Shhh, calm down baby… I’ll take good care of you. You were so good, and you learned your lesson.”

Rocky wrapped his arm around him, one hand reaching to his head, wiping his hair away from his face as he leaned in and peppered sensual kisses against Sanha’s lips. Licking his way in, just as his fingers rubbed the oversenstive pucker, making Sanha buck against him and lean more into their kiss. “_ Ngh! Hah.” _

With their mouths still attached, Sanha whined at the loss of fingers before he screamed into his boyfriend’s mouth, when suddenly Rocky entered him in one thrust directly at his prostate. He continued to moan and scream, the movements of each next thrusts, brutal and fast paced. As much as he was tortured for the past hour, he knew Rocky holding himself back was also torture for him and he showed it with each push and pull. 

“So beautiful for me..” Rocky’s words echoed in his ear as he continued to bounce. “Move for me. Show me.” He was sat up and although his muscles were all slack, once he met Rocky’s lustful and loving gaze, he only nodded and braced himself against his boyfriend’s abs. He moved, swirled his hips and moaned as the difference in angle made it even more prominent to his at his pleasure button. 

A hand snaked towards his member, pushing and pulling with tandem, and the pleasure was all too much. Sanha shook his head, crying. “Can’t, can’t.._ Hyuk! _”

“Okay, okay, shh..” He was pulled down and Rocky claimed his lips with another punishing kiss, nipping and licking into his mouth. The hand on his member, pulled off the ring. “Come with me.” 

As soon as those words left, one final thrust claimed him before they both released as they reached their peak.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Sanha murmured against Rocky’s skin. They were both lying down in Rocky’s bed, still reeling from the high. After they cleaned up, they just went back to bed, still naked, and cuddled. Even with his height, Sanha scooted down until he could lay against Rocky’s chest, half draped over him, his fingers tangled with the other’s own as they rested against Rocky’s toned stomach. 

“I know.” Rocky leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss on Sanha’s forehead. “You’re okay right? Earlier? I didn’t take it too far?”

Always the worrier, Sanha thought. He shook his head and snuggled deeper. “I’m okay. You did good. It was very good.”

Rocky’s chest vibrated underneath Sanha’s head as he chuckled. “_ Good _ . As much as it was _ punishment _, I never want to hurt you or take it too far from your limitations.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t. I love it. In fact, you can do that to me any time.”

“Aigoo, I made a sex deviant.” Sanha giggled before he leaned up and kissed Rocky on his lips, slowly and deeply.

“Are you complaining?” He murmured against his boyfriend’s lips, his hand detangling against Rocky’s and moving further down.

“Did I tell you I love you?” Rocky’s eyes sparked with love and lust as Sanha’s hand worked.

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt to show me again.” With that, they were in for another round, this time, devoid of such...punishment, but still intense as it came.

Oh what jealousy makes.

**Author's Note:**

> hellllooooo! I was supposed to upload a myungjin one next, but my inspiration with anything sanhyuk always gets ahead and so this was written!
> 
> myungjin will come soon dw, but for now, hope you enjoyed this one *wink wonk*


End file.
